Spies
by ladybug1115
Summary: Frank and Nancy meet after four years. A oneshot.


**Spies**

**Author's Note:** A one-shot I started in Health class. And am now typing when I should be reading the _Scarlet Letter_.

**Disclaimer:** The author of this story (me) does not own the respective characters. She intends no copyright infringement.

_**-NDHB-**_

The lecture hall was crowed with young men and women. Many were talking to each other, greeting old friends. A few sat alone, but they appeared to like the solitary time. They were sleeping or reading.

One young woman sat by herself, observing the others. She had just graduated from college and decided-well it had been decided for her-that this training would be good.

She felt lucky to already know her way around. The only problem was the separation she would be forced to use.

When she graduated she would not work for the FBI, like the rest of the people in the room. Nancy Drew was already a Network agent. When she made it to the real world, her job title, for all purposes, would be investigative journalist, however.

Because the Network did not technically exist, the agents were trained elsewhere. Many went to training with the CIA, MI6, or Interpol. There were those few, like Nancy, who were told to report to another organization.

Nancy knew half the people she was training with would never even know about the Network. They would never have a high enough security clearance.

The agents in the room were mostly young men. All tall and dark-haired. Some were well muscled, others incredibly gangly. The women were much more diverse. Brunettes, blondes, and red-heads.

All the women were fit, some short but most tall. Nancy would guess a 5:1, male to female ratio. As she continued her inspection of her fellow agents, one man caught her eye.

Compared to the others in the room, there was nothing truly eye-catching about him. He blended very well. Dark suit, dark hair, and tall, he looked like every other man in the room. Nancy could only see him from the back, but she had the strangest feeling that she knew him. _Turn around_, she willed him.

Her hopes of finding out who he was were dashed for the moment when Agent Burr called the class to order. "Good morning," he greeted.

"Good morning," the class responded.

"I'm Agent Burr. Welcome to your first year of training with the FBI. Some of you will work in the field; most will choose the lab or desk work. While here you will be expected to be in perfect physical shape. You will be assigned a gun to carry on you at all times. The only time you do not have to carry the weapon is when you are in the gym…" Nancy stopped listening around then as she had heard all of this when she had worked a case here.

She had been assigned to protect a young woman who turned out to be targeting herself.

Nancy started going over the case again in her mind. That had been the time when the Network had officially recruited her. Frank and Joe Hardy had been working a case for them at the same time, also at the Academy.

Nancy had helped them a little with the case while they helped her. Suddenly Nancy knew who the man had reminded her of…Frank Hardy.

_It can't be! Why would Frank be here_? she wondered. Nancy figured if Frank was going to work for the government it would be the Network. _But, then again_, she decided, _I work for the Network_. Nancy tried to find where the man had sat.

By the end of the introduction, Nancy still had not found him. Agent Burr dismissed the group and Nancy walked to the front to greet him. "Hello, Agent Burr."

"Nancy Drew. I heard you were here for Specialized Training," Agent Burr responded. "Specialized Training" was the term for Network Agent Training with a different group. Instead of the full time, Nancy would only go for a month. "I wish you had taken the FBI up on its offer."

Nancy nodded, "I thought about it. I made the decision to work for the other group so I could be a reporter as well."

Burr laughed, "Most agents dislike the media. It was an interesting choice."

"Yes," Nancy agreed, "I guess it was. Are there any other agents here for Specialized Training?"

"There is another one. A young man, I believe," Agent Burr replied.

**NDHB**

Frank Hardy was surprised to see Nancy Drew at the introduction to the FBI's training program. He had thought she was going to be a reporter.

_That was the one thing I never got_, he thought wryly. He had wanted to talk to her the moment the introduction was over, however she started talking to Agent Burr.

As far as Frank knew, Agent Burr was the only agent who knew about the Specialized Training. He would be the one Frank would go to if he had any issues. Frank stopped by a tree where he had a full view of the exit.

No one was supposed to know why he was truly here. After the month, he would disappear and the other agents would think he had dropped out. They would never have high enough clearance to know the truth. Nancy, however, already knew about the Network.

_I could tell her._ _She would keep the secret, and would not think any less of me when I leave after the month_, Frank reasoned.

Frank spied Nancy as she walked out of the building. After four years of not seeing each other, Nancy had not changed. Her hair was shorter, about even with her chin. I was very wavy and a tad bit darker. They were only slight changes, nothing many people would notice. He started toward her.

Coming up behind her, Frank slid an arm around her waist to hold her, the other hand going to cover her eyes. "Don't look now," he whispered, "I know who you really are!" He released her as she spun around. "Fancy meeting you here, Nancy."

"Frank Hardy! I don't know whether to slug you or hug you," she replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I never thought I'd see the day when Nancy Drew would join the FBI," he evaded.

Nancy glanced around to see if anyone was listening. She was about to take a big risk, but with what she had learned from Burr she felt it was worth it. "Technically, I'm not joining the FBI. I'm here for Specialized Training."

Frank's eyes widened in surprise. "Really," he replied. "I am as well."

"I thought you must be. After all, you have worked with them since you were sixteen. Will Joe join them when he graduates?" she questioned.

"He's planning to. …Would you like to grab some coffee?"

Nancy agreed, "I would love to," sliding her arm through his.

Secretly, Nancy had more than one reason she was glad to have Frank training with her. There was the obvious reason-someone to talk to, someone who would leave the same time she would. The reason she swore to keep to herself was the rush she always felt when they got together.

_I thought it would disappear as I got older. I'm glad it didn't_, she decided.

Frank had also felt the rush when he saw Nancy. As they walked to the coffee shop on the corner, he couldn't help but remember the last time they were here together.

He and Joe had been undercover for the Network at the time and had to come up with an explanation for knowing Nancy, who was also undercover. They had told people they met as counselors for a kids' summer camp.

Then, after Marianne Risi caught Nancy and Frank sneaking around after lights out, the story had evolved. Nancy had explained to Marianne that they were sneaking around to get some alone time. She had led the other woman to believe Nancy and Frank were dating. _I never minded pretending to be in a relationship with Nancy_, Frank thought. _Probably because, if she wasn't with Ned and I with Callie, we would be together_.

It was true there had always been more to Nancy and Frank's relationship than just friendship. They had even kissed on more than one occasion. Of course, these moments of pure bliss were followed by deep guilt.

Both had always been involved with someone else. Now, however, fate seemed to be getting it right; neither was dating anyone else at the moment.

The pair stopped at a quiet coffee shop on the corner. Frank held the door for Nancy as she entered. The young woman at the counter greeted them as they stepped up, "Good morning! What can I get you?" Frank allowed Nancy to order first, and then followed. "Okay, your total is $5.25." They both reached for their wallets at the same time. The girl behind the counter was used to this kind of thing and waited for the inevitable fight.

"I got this, Nan," Frank started it.

Nancy countered, "That's not necessary."

"I don't mind," Frank explained, "besides, I invited you."

"I suppose," Nancy acquiesced. "Thank you," she continued as Frank handed over the required amount.

They both picked up their Styrofoam cups of coffee and started for a table by the window, at the back of the store. "So," Nancy began, taking a sip of her coffee, "how has Joe been?"

Frank swallowed the coffee in his mouth and replied, "He's good. Back to one girlfriend a week. How are Bess and George?"

"Both fine. Bess got a small role on an Off-Broadway show. She's very excited about that. George is studying sports medicine still. She says she can't wait for her residency to start," Nancy described her two best friends' lives. "What about you? Still planning to open that agency?"

"I'm fine. Going to work with dad once I'm done here," said Frank. "Joe and I'll take it over for him in a few years. And you, Drew? I heard you got a great job at the _Chicago Tribune_."

Nancy nodded, "Yes. They think I'm helping my dad for a month while I move." They lapsed into a comfortable silence, neither sure how to broach the subject they most wanted to. _If you didn't say you're seeing anyone, does that mean you're not? How can I ask that and not seem too forward_? Nancy wondered.

Across the small table, Frank was having eerily similar thoughts, _If you didn't say you're seeing anyone, does that mean you're not? How can I ask that and not seem too forward_? He took another sip of his drink and glanced around the shop.

The walls were an off-white color with one wall a giant mural of bags of coffee beans. It provided a comfortable atmosphere which was further tested by the two overstuffed brown leather couches and a matching oversized chair in the center of the store. There were a few wooden booths for four, but mostly the small two person tables like he and Nancy were sitting at. "So, are Bess and George seeing anyone?" he questioned, knowing he could bring her love life into the discussion.

"Bess has a mystery boyfriend. She told me 'it's the one mystery you can't solve.' And George is still seeing Ross," Nancy said while thinking, _Now I can find out if you're seeing anyone_. She continued, "Bess and I think she might be the first of us to get married."

Frank knew this was when to subtly ask, "We used to think you and Ned would be the first."

"I don't think I'm going to be second at this point."

"Really? You're not seeing anyone?" he asked.

"No. I dated a little after Ned and I broke up when I went to college-you heard about that? Anyway," she went back on topic after his nod, "with the job and secret life…it just doesn't seem like dating would work out. What about you?" _I need someone who shares my life._

Frank shook his head, "No." _But, maybe…_

_**-NDHB-**_

**A/N: **I hope you liked it. Now click the pretty lavender (green now, I think) button and leave a review.

**Edited:** 27 December 2008…ladybug1115


End file.
